Online Journal
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: Just an Online-Journal. -All Clique Characters- ON-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha_Grrrl's Online Journal**

* * *

**Subject:**_Hi_ **Date:** _December 7th . _ **Time:**_ 9:37 p.m. _**Feeling:**_Thoughtful __**Listening to:** **Jonas Brothers 'Video Girl'**_

Okay, so here's the is this new kid. Landon. He is absolutely positively cute..Although i should be using a _code name, _

considering the fact that I'm dating me i am happy with him... maybe.

But Landon he has this shiny black hair, and this confidence.. It is as much confidence as Zac Efron has:)

But i am doing a on-line journal because i think it is better than keeping a journal. my teacher told me to keep a journal..she said, "Write your thoughts," and then she said "You don't have to show anyone."

_i.e, a pointless exercise_. No thx! I do enough of those in **SCHOOL!**

Besides, who wants a notebook where anyone can read my "thoughts?" Like what if I gawt hit by a bus??

I can just picture it: Everyone sitting in my hospital room tapping their feet awn the tile floor all,

"_Oh,blank I'm sorry, but could you possibly explain this thing awn page 15?"_ Again: No thx!

But all of my friends started keeping these on-line journal things. & I thought it would be anonymous thing is cool.

The **_*world*_** can read it, but Internet stalkers etc. ("etc." meaning my parents), wont know its _Grrrl is my secret identity.

Think Clark Kent/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman. Don't ask how i know about superman/batman.

Okay................ some inportant details:  
**Name: **_well I'm nawt going to tell you that._  
**age:**16

**occupation:**Student at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High School.  
**Hobbies/Interests**:_omg shopping,cheering,texting,uhm talking. **so hit me up!**_  
**Pet peeves:**_ppl who try to take over.(rule the school)&& burping_  
**Dating Status:**_Taken:]_  
**Fav colour:**_Purple:]_  
**BFF:** _Cant tell you 's top secret._  
**Boyfriend:**_Name starts with a D._

**Birthday:** _April17th_

**typeofcell****phone:**_IPhone _**favband:**_JoBros_

Yeah that's it, i couldn't give to much until next time losers!

xoxox

_**m.. Alpha_Grrrl:]**_

**GOTCHA.**

* * *

**I hope you likeit. Who's online journal should i do next???**

**Review though:] it brings a huge smile to my face. A**

**smile as big as Demi Lovato's.**

**Hugs & Kisses, gabby**


	2. Alicia's Online Journal

* * *

JournalOnline Grrrl's_Ralph-Lauren

**Subject:** _E.M.G_

**Date:** _December 8th_

**Time:** _2:02 am (I'm an early Birdie)  
_

**Feeling:**_ Aggravated_

**Listening:**_ Alexa Vega 'Lost in your own Life'_

Well for starters I gawt a new purse from Ralph Lauren. It's spectacular.  
Nawt joking:D

Ummm more about myself. You guys may know a bit about me but there is more to know.  
Like they say you can nuh-ever teach a dog more stuff.

Ehamagwd nawt that your dogs or course nawt!!

**Name:** _Alicia Ashley Marie Rivera. (Long name i know. I don't care who reads this, unlike offense, mass.)_

**Age:** _15 and a half. (and loving it.)_

**Occupation:**_Duh im a student. What do expect I'm 15 and half. Oh and i got to BOCD._

**Single or Taken:** _Single Pringle. (Just because I'm single pringle just please don't eat me!)  
_

**Favorite colour:** _Every colour. I'm a colourful person._

**Fav. Book:** _Umm nawt to burst your reading bubble or anything but i do nawt read unless  
assigned to by a teacher at school.  
Morning or Night: I'm totally a Night person. (You prob. don't believe me because I'm up  
at 2 am)  
_

**Popular or LBR:** _Totally POPULAR!!!_

F**avorite song: **_Life is a show by Cassie Steele_

**Mom or Dad:** _I'd say neither_

**interests:**_Dancing, Shopping,Fashion, Texting and Talking.  
_

**Stay home & watch a movie or go to the movie theatres to see one:** _Stay home and Watch a movie. (OMG Hit me up if you wanna_

_come over. my parents are going to be outta town this weekend)_

Well the reason i am aggravated is because, my pa-rental's grounded me for no reason what's so ever.  
Okay her is the why:  
**1. Didn't make my bed.  
past midnight  
crumbs awn the dinner table  
't ask permission to go to a friends house.  
5. played my music to loud, apparently.  
7. Left my ipod awn.  
't log out of my IM account.  
9. Slept without sheets. (They were being washed i promise.)  
10. Texted during school.**

Yeah that's about it. Those are some dumb reasons. This is what im  
forced to do:(

_1. Take pictures of my stuff  
2. watch movies_

! (NO! I dont want to get fat!!!!)  
5. school (except im out for Winter Break)  
6. Music (If im sneaky enough)  
7. Most Brilliant idea ever...  
tell paretals I have a HW assignment that  
involves leaving the house. ( sad im out for Winter Break. unless i say we have  
a winter break assignment)

Ha, I'm a smart cookie,  
_8. Bake (cookies,cake,muffins,etc.)_

That's about it.(cry). I'm grounded from shopping too! Ehmagawd Internet shopping:)

YAY!!!  
_9. Make video's of myself.  
code my clothes.  
11. look at my Magazines._

Yeah that's about it.. well imma go shop. WMLLBR's (Write more L8r LBR's)

I heart you  
**XO, Alicia Ashley Marie Rivera**

* * *

I wrote this at like 2 something in the morning in a notebook and  
i had to transfer it to my computer. Review:]  
I'll Update sooner.  
should i write Plovert's next or Todd's??

XOXO, Gabby


	3. Cliare's Online Journal

Yay i finally updated one of my stories. This chapter is not very long though. but it's better than nothing

**Enjoy(:**

**Gabby**

* * *

**Claire_Lyon's Online Journal**

_Name:Claire Marie Lyons_

_Date: November 1st '09 _

_Time: 5:10 pm_

_Listening to: One Less Lonely Girl By Justin Bieber_

_Subject: Wouldnt you like to know..._

Today was EH. Well first of all, an LBR came up to us and yelled at us for no reason. Yeah i think she might be on something.

But today was also a good day i guess. Because.  
me and Cam got back together. Finally right? I know, he held a grudge for like what? 3 years. Talk about Grudge holding problems.

Massie is kinda now in a pissy/depressing stage. So today, Derrick broke up with her over announcements. I can't believe Alicia let him do that.  
So now Alicia is kicked out of the committee. temporarily. you know how it is, She comes begging massie to let her back in the massie does.  
Lets just hope Massie thinks before before she acts.

So yeah. Derricks popularity dropped so much, i mean they even voted him off of the SOCCER TEAM for CHRIST SAKES. I mean WHOA that's a huge step.

I have this one song stuck in my head. I swear im going to go crazy from it.  
Massie showed me it, it's 'OH! Gravity by Switchfoot' Its a good song no doubt about that.

Massie listens to the song 'Night Air by Teddy Geiger' (i showed the song to her)  
to get over him. I used that song to get over Cam. I'm thinking about breaking up with Cam though. Come on, if your going to hold a grudge over someone for three years and then finally forgive them that's just messed up.  
h

So technically today isn't a good day. I have trying to huge hunch that Dylan and Alicia are going behind Massie's back trying to 1.) Make her an LBR.(not really possible) 2.) Steal her friends. 3.) Derrick.  
I guess they're working backwards on the list. BUT, i _think_ Massie everything they are doing she is just maybe waiting for the perfect time to reveal things? i dont know it is just a guess.

**Well i g2g2 Mass's sleepover.  
Peace Punch Captain Crunch(:**

_Song that's i love "Well I know what I've been told,  
You got to work to feed the soul But I can't do this all on my own No, I know, _

no Superman I'm no Superman" Superman- Lazlo Bane

_**I hope you like it i guess. Blah.**_

_**Well byee?**_

_**Gabby.**_


	4. KGregory's Online Journal

**Beckham_Kristen 's on-line journal**

**Subject: K-Sweet-tart  
Time: 8:00pm  
Date: December 26th 09  
Listening to; Gone With The Wind - Vanessa Hudgens :)  
Mood: Amused**

Heyyyy its K-Sweet-tart. ha ha aka Kristen. Im going to do a survey & then move on.  
here i go....

_I had eggs & French toast for breakfast. Which you should know was yummy._

I love; my friends,Family, my cat Beckham,& someone else.

I was born her in West Chester New York

I am at my apartment.

I wish I was at the Mall.

I am Pretty happy with my life.

_I cry pretty often._

I don't make people angry from what I know.

I like who I am.

I am a pretty Random person.

I don't like the cold. Unless it's winter.

I love the heat, *cough* Tanning!!

Thunderstorms are awesome, when & If you aren't hit by them.

I don't like to walk in the rain.

Walking in leaves is not romantic.

But if i had to choose someone to walk in the rain with it would be Kemp. weird.

Yes i like expensive things. Because they come from Massie.

I have been called a Slut :/

Being called a slut did bother me.

hot guys make me smile, so do my friends & family. Oh! and Soccer.

When ppl ask questions in a row it does bother me.

It bothers me becuz it just does.

I love cameras.

ilove taking pictures.

The weather outside is cold.

_I am happy that i am alive._

Soccer & Friends are what makes life worth living.

i don't know if they feel the same.

Do you like looking up at the stars? Sometimes.

_  
Ever wanted to go into a black hole thinking it may take you back in time or forward in time?  
Yeah actually._

Ever thought you were in love?  
Yeah.

Do you like puzzles?  
no.

How about word searches?  
uh yeah!

Do you like coloring?  
sometimes

Can you stay in the lines?  
yes its fairly easy

What do you like better, colored pencils, crayons, or markers?  
Markers. they are bolder.

Can you type fast?  
yeah

What have you been labeled?  
i have been labeled Popular.

Do you want to move? no

If yes where do you want to move to?  
i don't

How come? Because i like it here.

Do you think the one you love is taking you over?  
no. idk if i love him

Are you a geek?  
kinda

Are you good at math?  
yeah, ask anybody

Are you good at history? yup

Are you good at English? yeah

Are you good at science?  
not really

What other languages do you speak? Spanish. hola. ah aha

Can you count in them?  
yes.

Do you think you are a nice person?  
when i want to be

What is the worst pain you've ever felt?  
when i twisted my ankle

Where is your favorite place to be?  
home

Do you want to die?  
No. why would i want to?

What did you have for lunch?  
Turkey sandwhich

What do you have in your cup/bottle?  
Water, and its in my bottle

Do you smoke?  
over my dead body

Do you drink?  
nah

Do you like swimming?  
yes, its a hobby

Have you ever swam in the ocean?  
yeah. On the PC's trip to Hawaii. fun

Swam on the waves?  
yes. while I was surfing.

Was it fun?  
Heck yes

Have you ever walked out on the break water to a light house?  
uh mm, dk (don't know)

Ever been inside the light house?  
nah

Ever climbed rocks?  
if i wanna die i would

Was it fun?  
read the question above.

Who did you do it with?  
ugh

Did they have fun?  
idk?

Do you like the ocean?  
yes

Why?  
because it is fun

_Name two people you miss really badly:  
Kemp & My Cousin Carson._

Where are they?  
Kemp - West Chester  
Carson - Arizona :/

Have you lost any one close to you?  
Grandma

Ever witnessed some one dieing?  
no & i dont want to

Do you know who it was?

Ever been to any funerals?  
Grandmas

Do you like funerals?  
no. who does?

Are you morbid?  
am i what?

Do you know what the word Exodus means? If so explain:  
i don't know. is it an SAT word?

Do you know what the word Eccentric means? If so explain:  
Eccentric means a little weird. A little to far.

Do you know what the word Solitude means? If so explain:  
nahh

Do you think you are smart?  
Yes i think im smart.

What grade are you in?  
9th. Don't you hate when ppl that are in a higher grade call you Frosh? I mean there is no 'O' in Fresh or Freshman.

Do you want to go to college?  
Yes :)

What do you want to be?  
A person.? seriously i don't know.

Do you have a job?  
nope

Do you like it?  
i don't have one.

Do you get along with your boss?  
goodness gracious

Do you get along with your parents?  
Yeah in a way

Do you have any siblings?  
nope. but I'm going to :/  
blame my mom.

Do you get along with them?  
i prob. wont

Have you ever been in a fist fight?  
Yeah. Skye Hamilition

Have you ever gotten detention?  
Yes sadly

Have you ever been suspended?  
yup becuz of the fist fight.

Have you ever been expelled?  
no i still go to the same school.

How many nicknames you got?  
3

What are they?  
Kris, K-Sweet-tart, Kristen-baby. yup ppl actually call me that.

_Who gave them to you?  
My friends._

Have you ever passed out from being drunk?  
nope, becuz i don't drink

Have you ever had sex?  
in your dreams. ha ha

If yes who was your first?  
if no. then what?

If no who do you want to be your first?  
Uh mm, idk.

What is your worst habit?  
Blinking to much when i lie.

Do you have any animals?  
a kitty. but shush.

Are you cold?  
yup

Are you happy?  
yeah.

Are you sad?  
in a way

_  
Are you confused?  
confused? no_

What time is it?  
now it is 9:22pm

When do you have to go to bed?  
in a bit.

Do you believe in magic?  
isn't that a line from a song?

Do you have your own room?  
yeah.

How many windows are in your room?  
about 3.

What size bed do you have?  
Twin. I'm not that big.

Do you do your own laundry?  
sometimes.

_Do you want to get married?  
yeah_

Do you want kids?  
maybe

Do you like doing surveys?  
yes. but next time shorten it.

Is any one mad at you?  
not that i know of.

What is bothering you right now?  
Something.

Who do you truly hate?  
people who are fake.

Does any one like you?  
i hope he does

Are you shy?  
nooo. if you know me i am not shy

Have you ever asked any one out? it was a failure.

What's your relationship status?  
Single

What is your sexual orientation?  
Straight. weird question. LOL.

What color is your room?  
white

What color is your bathroom?  
white.

How many times have you moved?  
3 times.

_Do you like clowns?  
No. They are just plain creepy. I mean they can pop outta anywhere._

Do you like cheerleaders?  
Yes. Massie's one. and so are my other friends. & yes i am one to.

Do you like preps?  
i am one. i think...

Have you ever had heat stroke?  
no & i hope i don't ever have one.

Do you like going to the beach?  
yup :)

Who is the last person you went to the beach with?  
Massie + the PC

Who is the last person you went to the movies with?  
Kemp

Who is the last person you went to the mall with?  
The PC duh. remember when I say PC i don't mean the computer/laptop kind. ha ha

Who is the last person to call you?  
Claire

Who is the last person to IM you?  
Dylan

_  
Who is the last person to E-mail you?  
Cam. just friends promise._

Who is the last person you IM'd?  
Mass

Who is the last person you E-mailed?  
Cam

Who is the last person you called?  
Alicia

What do you use to IM?  
AIM. - sidekick.

What is your home page?  
Yahoo

How many e-mails do you have?  
1000. i seriously need to go thru 'em

Do you hear voices?  
I'm not Craazzzzzy so no

Do you see dead people?  
um creepy much?

Do you like to blow bubbles?  
Yes :)

Have you ever eaten any bubbles?  
huh?

Do you like unicorn horns?  
WHAT?

Don't they taste good?  
Uhmmm.....

Do you like candy apples?

Do you like cotton candy?  
Freak yes. It like makes the theme parks cool.

Do you enjoy fairs?  
Uh huh

Do you like playing with fire?  
not unless I'm ready to fight fire with fire. aha-ha. but i don't play w/ fire.

Have you ever been in an ambulance?  
ankle. so yes.

_  
Have you ever had stitches?  
Arm. long story. it involves a knife._

Have you ever had any ex-rays?  
yupp

Ever had to have surgery?  
no. but Olivia Ryan has. * cough cough * Nose

Who or what were you named after?  
I am named after no one.

What is in your nightstand draw?  
what?

What is your favorite scent? boy  
Axe, Tag, Cam's Dernier Cri. i love it.

What is your favorite perfume?  
Daisy by Marc Jacobs

What is your favorite store?  
Massie.

Where did you get your clothes you are wearing?  
Massie. *cough*

Do you like to go to the mall?  
you'd be crazy if you dont.

What do you fear?  
Clowns, this creepy guy that stalks the PC.

What did you have for supper?  
Pizza

ABOUT ME

_  
What is your full birth day?  
November 17th 1994_

Where were you born?  
West Chester

At what time were you born?  
Idk.

How old are you?  
15

_  
Where do you currently live?  
West Chester NY_

Do you live near the coast?  
not that i know of.

What is your favorite month?  
October. Halloween. Party!

What is your favorite season?  
Summer

What is your favorite holiday?  
Halloween

_What is your favorite time of day?  
Anytime after school_

_What is your lucky number?  
14._

What is your favorite food?  
Crab Puffs. They are yummy

What is your favorite non alcoholic drink?  
Juice

What is your favorite alcoholic drink?  
None!!!

_What is your favorite band?  
Don't have one.  
__  
What is your favorite kind of music?  
POP_

What is your favorite color/s?  
Yellow, Green, Brown

Did you enjoy this survey?  
HA-HA. NO.

Now that i am officially done with that lame survey.  
I'm am going to talk about stuff. Lets talk about.....

The BriarWood boys.

One word. They are _lame........_

Let me tell you the story.  
So,

Hey i gotta go. My mom says i have to clean the kitchen.  
Bye-yeee

Iloveyou.

Kristen Vivvy Gregory :)

* * *

**Don't worry i will get around to telling you the story about the Briarwood Boys in  
a new story. The new story will be dedicated to that story Please review.**

**Love Ya,**

**Gabby**


End file.
